


Falling for you?

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Hyerim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yeorry, awh they fall in love, hyerim best friends, hyewon, my heart is soft, why isnt there more yeorry fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Yerim is, unfortunately, in love with her best friend, Son Hyejoo. This would be wonderful and romantic if Hyejoo wasn't very obviously head over heels for Park Chaewon.In a, rather pitiful, effort to prove to everyone, and mostly herself, that she can definitely, 100% get over her long time, hopelessly unrequited crush, Choi Yerim enlists the help of none other than the school's resident lesbian and professional outcast, Im Yeojin, or as Yeojin likes to refer to herself by her 'rap name' (what was that??? Yerim had absolutely no idea), Lil YeoYeo.Yerim finds herself falling again, but this time, for... Yeojin? What in the hell?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. So, So, So Stupid

“Son Hyejoo! Hyejoooo!” Yerim yelled loudly across the street, throwing her arms up in the air in an attempt to somehow stretch her vocal chords to try to reach the ears of the girl across the street, but to no avail.

Yerim huffed, before looking into the road for a second, and doggedly running across the empty road, almost flattening the black-clad girl who was too busy looking at her phone and listening to her loud lo fi music to see or hear the flurry of purple and neon dashing towards her.

“Jesus Christ Yerim! Look out next time you’re failing about!” Hyejoo basically yelled, barely catching Yerim as she fell face first towards the ground.

“Sorry Hyejoo! I didn’t want to get run over...” Yerim giggled, her cheeks flushing a light red as she realised she was being firmly held in her best friends arms. Hyejoo rolled her eyes good naturedly and as Yerim untangled herself from their embrace as the duo walked the rest of the journey to school, Yerim, face still flushed red, began animately talking about a recent kpop group she had gotten into, oh my girl, in an attempt to distract her mind.

Yerim decided to pretend to herself all the adrenaline that was currently running through her body was from running across the road, rather than practically falling into her best friend's arms.

* * *

  
Yerim practically bounced over to her and Hyejoo’s table. She placed her lunch try next to Hyejoo and swung her legs over the bench. Yerim could not stop smiling today. Well, to be fair, she was usually smiling, but today was different. Yerim let out a slightly shaky breath as she prepared herself to finally ask the question that she had wanted to ask Hyejoo since the week they met. _Do you, maybe, want to go on a date?_

“Hyejoo…” Yerim turned to her best friend and felt her smile slip off her face as she followed the direction that Hyejoo was looking at. Park Chaewon. Of course. Bloody perfect Park Chaewon. Yerim didn’t even know why she was surprised.

She had caught Hyejoo staring at the blonde on more than one occasion. She usually thought nothing of it but now it was blatantly obvious, staring her in the face. It was the way Hyejoo was looking at Chaewon. A look Yerim knew all too well. It was the way she looked at Hyejoo.

“Hm?” Hyejoo mumbled, not even turning her head to answer Yerim. Yerim felt her smile slip even more, a small, sad frown now on her face. She was so, so, so stupid. Why did she ever do this to herself?

“Oh.. uh, nothing! Nevermind!” Yerim said, a bright, fake smile coating her features like a veil.

This time Hyejoo took the time to actually tear her eyes away from her not so subtle crush to face her best friend of 5 years. “What? You sure?” She asked, oblivious concern lacing her voice.

“Yuh hu!” Yerim smiled even wider, her heart shattering even more as she looked over the face she loved so much. Hyejoo gave a small, slightly concerned nod before returning her gaze to Chaewon. Yerim’s smile dropped as she looked at her lunch. She was well and truly screwed.

* * *

Hyejoo and Yerim walked back home, Hyejoo seemingly lost in thought and Yerim staring decisively at the ground, teeth gritted and jaw clenched, trying to bury all her feelings for her best friend that she foolishly accumulated over the years of their friendship.

“Yerimmie?” Yerim looked up from her trained gaze on the pavement as her eyes met Hyejoos. Yerim let her heart flutter for a second before decisively shutting it down before answering with an impassive

“Yes?” 

Hyejoo didn’t seem to notice Yerim’s stoic expression, as she took a deep breath before continuing.

“You- you know Park Chaewon?” Hyejoo whispered, her eyes dropping to the ground, cheeks flushed.

Yerim cleared her throat, plastered a smile on her face and answered “Yeah, I know her. We’re in the newspaper club together.” 

Momentary surprise crossed her face, and an involuntary “oh yeah!” was blurted out. Yerim smiled at this. It was one of the many things she found absolutely adorable about Hyejoo. And Yerim found everything about Hyejoo adorable. So, for Hyejoo, she would bottle down her feelings. 

“Well.. i kind of have a crush on her…” Hyejoo exhaled, her eyes meeting Yerim’s for a moment. Yerim smiled in response, and although the brunette didn’t pick up on it, it was laced with sadness. “You aren’t angry? Or disgusted?” Hyejoo asked, her eyes twitching in confusion.

Yerim’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? Why would you think that?” She sounded hurt. 

“Oh god! I’m sorry, it’s just… you know… a lot of kids in this area aren’t exactly allies.” Hyejoo panicked, grabbing hold on Yerim’s hand, unknowing causing the older girl to want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Uh, it’s okay. But oh my god!! I’m so happy for you!” Yerim plastered another fake smile across her face. “How did you know?” Yerim decided she was going to be the most supportive, bestest best friend ever! Because that’s what _ friends _ do. And that’s all they would ever be.

“Oh. Uh, this is kind of embarrassing. Don’t tell anyone, okay? I, um, met her on minecraft. We- we’re minecraft girlfriends.”

Oh. They were already dating. Of course they were. God. Yerim felt even the tiniest bit of hope she had left float into thin air. “Oh my god! That’s so adorable!” Yerim yelled, pulling Hyejoo into a hug so she wouldn’t see her face of despair. “Tell me what happened!” 

Why do you do this to yourself, Choi Yerim?

As Yerim dropped Hyejoo off, she mentally prepared herself for hanging out with Chaewon. It wasn’t that she disliked Chaewon. They were very similar actually, in their own way. They were both positive, happy, and generally nice people. But where Yerim was loud, Chaewon was quiet. Where Yerim was extroverted, Chaewon was most definitely introverted. While Yerim liked girls, Chaewon appeared to be one of the straightest girls yerim had ever met. 

Apparently though, that wasn’t the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thanks for Reading! And don't worry, Yeojin will be in the next chapter so watch out for her! Please leave comments and kudos, they honestly make my week! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Lil YeoYeo!

News that Hyejoo and Chaewon were dating had circled around the school rather fast, for Yerim’s liking. She still had yet to even hold a proper conversation with the girl who made her long time crush round eyed and soft hearted. Well, they had engaged in passing smiles and waves, along with an occasional hello, but Yerim knew basically nothing about Chaewon, except for the fact that she liked video games, which she was unusually talkative about in the Newspaper club. 

Despite the looming truth that there was basically nothing she could do, Yerim couldn’t help but feel, well, hopeful. Hopeful, that maybe, just maybe, Hyejoo might harbour even the littlest amount of feelings. Even after yesterday, well, today was a new day! And maybe Hyejoo and Chaewon don’t really like each other like that! Maybe they’re just really close friends! Or-

Yerim looked over to Hyejoos locker on the other side of the hallway and saw her and Chaewon in conversation, both their cheeks flushed a light pink. Yerim felt her heart sink for the millionth time that week. 

Hyejoo and Chaewon, having realised that Yerim was staring, politely waved and began to walk over to her. Oh god. Now she was going to have to talk to them. Oh god oh god oh-

“Hi! Yerim right? Hyejoo’s best friend?” Chaewon asked nicely, slipping her hand out of her girlfriends to properly introduce herself. 

“Yuh-uh! That’s me!” Yerim laughed nervously. “And you’re Park Chaewon!” She pointed out, immediately regretting her decision. Of course she was Park Chaewon, that was her name, and she already knew her name. Oh god Yerim you’re so, so, so, so, so, so-

“Yerimmie!” A loud yell resounded around the hallway, and Yerim felt someone rather small latch onto her arm and basically drag her away from the confused looking couple. Yerim had no idea who her, well, her saviour was. But by god, she was thankful. She had just made a massive idiot of herself.

Once she had been dragged round the hallway into a less crowded area, looking back behind her all the while, she turned her head to meet the person, which she guessed was a girl by the sound of her voice, and her eyes widened in confusion.

“Im Yeojin?” Yerim questioned. What was happening? 

“I could see you panicking from the other end of the hallway, so i came to the rescue like the heroic lesbian that i am.”

Oh yeah. Im Yeojin. The school’s resident, well, erm, lesbian. ‘Well, actually, not anymore, seeing as Chaewon and the love of her life were now an item.’ Yerim mused inside her head. “Why does the fact you’re a lesbian have anything to do with this?” Yerim asked calmly, although her mind was whirring at one million miles an hour. Was her crush so obvious that Yeojin could tell from the other side of the hallway. What about Chawon? Could she tell. Oh god, that would be so embarrassing. 

“Becuse i could tell you were gay panicking over Hyejoo and having her girlfriend there trying to strike up conversation obviously wasn’t going well for you.” Yeojin said, rolling her eyes a little. “Don’t worry though, i think i’m the only person who knows.”

Yerim felt all the colour drain from her face. She really was that obvious. Wonderful. Yerim began to walk away, shoulders slumped and her bright purple hair hanging over her shoulders, as if she was trying to shield herself from anyone and everyone “Well, i appreciate your help, but-” Suddenly the purple haired girl whipped around, a bright smile now donning her features.

“Wait… You’re also into girls, right?” Yerim asked, her eyes glinted dangerously. Yeojin furrowed her brow, before cautiously responding 

“Yes?” This better not be going where Yeojin thinks it is, because if it is, Yeojin… Yeojin doesn’t want to think about that right now.

* * *

“Wait really? You’ll actually do it? You’ll fake date me?!” Yerim squealed in surprise, wrapping Yeojin up into a bear hug. “How can i ever make it up to you? I’ll literally do anything!”

“Oh, like, just stream my mixtape.” Yeojin shrugged. She wasn’t even entirely sure why she was doing this. But hey, if a pretty girl asks her to fake date, then it would practically be rude to say no.

“Uh, okay!” Yerim grinned “Where is it?” She asked.

“Oh! You’re actually going to listen to it!” Yeojin smiled, “Lil YeoYeo on SoundCloud.” Yerim seemed unperturbed by her choice of stage name, unlike most people. Yeojin liked this girl already. But not like that. Even if they were fake dating, it was pretty damn obvious that Yerim was head over heels for this ‘Hyejoo.’ And Yeojin was just helping her out. That was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, as always! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, so bear with me! :D Feel free to leave comments and kudos!<3


	3. matching with my gf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which numbers are exchanged and internal debates occur

Yerim practically skipped her way to chemistry. Her brain was buzzing with happiness. She had no idea why this would ever work but Yerim wanted to try anyway. Once she put her mind to something there was no stopping till she achieved it. 

Yerim wondered for a moment if this whole thing was hopeless. She was doing this for a number of reasons, which she may have neglected to tell Yeojin, so she was surprised and delighted when the girl agreed so quickly. Maybe she just wanted a friend, Yerim thought to herself. After all, Yerim had only ever seen Yeojin hanging around by herself, and she could only name one person the Yeojin was definitely friends with, Jo Haseul, the senior two years above. 

Yerim decided that even after they stopped ‘dating’, she would definitely remain friends with Yeojin. Yerim felt guilt creeping up behind her as she thought about why she hadn’t befriended Yeojin in the first place. She didn’t want Hyejoo to, well, realise her feelings for her. 

They were in 8th grade at the time when Yeojin came out, and although Yerim immediately wanted to befriend her, after all, they both liked girls and Yerim was feeling pretty lonely during that time period, as she was just in the process of coming to terms with her feelings for her best friend and her obviously not-so-straight sexuality, but she didn’t want anyone to think she was, well, a lesbian. Which, of course, she indeed was. Years of ignorant pre teens using gay as an insult and her female peers calling lesbians ‘gross’ could do that to a person, she figured.

Now that they were sophomores in high school Yerim didn’t particularly care what people thought of her, thank god. She just didn’t want Hyejoo to stop hanging out with her, even if she was secretly homophobic. Which she obviously wasn't, given the fact that she now had a girlfriend. A popular, pretty, kind, quiet girlfriend. 

Which is exactly what Yerim wasn’t, she thought miserably to herself, the spring in her step turning heavy as she dragged her feet along the hallway, suddenly in no rush at all to get to her chem class, which she was already late for.

Yerim plastered on a bright smile and tried to fill her mind with positivity as she entered her chemistry classroom and she quickly apologised to the teacher for her lateness and slid into her seat next to none other than the girl she is trying to move on from. Hyejoo immediately began whispering to her

“Yerimmie, what was that about?” She whispered. Yerim turned to face her, her smile real and wide. Her smile dropped a little. Was she annoyed?

“Huh?” Yerim asked, her forehead creasing as she tried to remember what she had done. Oh god, maybe she was rude to Chaewon. Oh god, maybe Hyejoo hated her and didn’t want to even be her friend anymore, what if-

“Yeojin grabbing you and walking off? How do you two even know each other?” She whispered, albeit loudly. Yerim quickly wracked her mind for what her and Yeojin agreed on earlier.

“Um.. i’ve known her for absolutely ages, how did you not know? Haha.” She said, realising that they had not in fact discussed any of these facts. Jesus, she would have to grab her at the end of school and discuss it with her or something. God.

“Because you never told me?” Hyejoo hissed, her frown getting deeper as she became visibly more upset.

“Um, sorry? In my defense you never told me about your girlfriend either!” Yerim retaliated, forgetting to whisper.

“Excuse me? Girls? I’ll wait.” The teacher huffed and crossed her arms. The duo muttered out an apology, Yerim thinking, well, worrying about if she would be able to catch Yeojin before the end of the day, and Hyejoo staring confusedly down at her exercise book, mind elsewhere. 

Yerim suddenly grinned as she realised she shared her next english lesson with Yeojin. Hyejoo looked up to see Yerim grinning, quickly looking back down before Yerim caught her staring, as her mind swirled with confusion. Does that mean… No, no, it can’t. Yerim doesn’t have a girlfriend. She would have 100% told her. Unless…

* * *

Yerim practically sprinted to English, quickly running up to Yeojin and pulling her aside, not seeing Hyejoo standing at the end of the hallway, looking rather lost, a small frown of confusion on her face. Why were they so chummy all of a sudden. It just seemed out of the blue. Then again, Hyejoo reasoned with herself, so was her relationship with Chaewon, she had only told Yerim yesterday, so it was natural that Yerim had some secrets of her own. 

Hyejoo just didn’t want Yerim to have a new best friend. It was selfish, yes, but Hyejoo had known Yerim so long and they were so close, Hyejoo felt that ever since she came out to Yerim yesterday, she had been slipping from Hyejoo’s grasp. Wait… What if Yerim really was homophobicWhat if Hyejoo was making her uncomfortable. Hyejoo shook her head lightly, remembering that Yeojin had been out since middle school. So Yerim wasn’t homophobic then, why? Hyejoo decided to just ignore it for now. Acr as if nothing was weird and wrong between them. They were best friends. You can’t throw away a friendship like that in one day. You just can’t. Hyejoo bit her lip and headed off to her gym lesson with Chaewon.

Meanwhile Yerim, unaware of Hyejoo’s internal debate with herself, had pulled Yeojin aside to discuss their cover story. 

“Okay, so we need a cover story because today in chemistry Hyejoo was asking me about you and i had literally no idea what to say. So we need a cover story like, right now. Any ideas?” Yerim basically begged Yeojin.

Yeojin waved a hand as if telling her to calm down, and gave the older girl a relaxed smile. “Chill out Yerimmie,” Yerim eyes widened slightly. Hyejoo was the one who usually called her that. “Oh, sorry, was that weird? I thought nicknames would make sense.” Yeojin mumbled, a light blush spreading across her face. 

“Oh, what, no! No, that makes sense, Yeojinnie!” Yerim smiled back, her face mimicking the blush on Yeojin's face. 

“Ah cool,” Yeojin’s smile widened, and she resumed her relaxed posture. Yerim wondered how she managed to do that so easily. Ah yeah, they also had drama together. Along with Park Chaewon, coincidentally. 

“Anyway, we have english right now,” Yeojin explained, eyeing the kids shuffling into the stuffy english classroom. “So it would be easier if we quickly exchanged numbers so we can discuss the details.” She finished, the blush returning slightly at the mention of phone numbers. 

“Of course!” Yerim smiled, handing Yeojin her phone as Yeojin did the same and they quickly input their respective numbers into one another's phones before quickly slipping into their English classroom. 

* * *

Yeojin’s phone buzzed in her pocket as she was walking home from school

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

Hi Yeojinnie! This is Yerim!

 **Yeojinnie** **♡**

Heyyy! Let me just save your display name!

**Yerimmie ♡**

Ah okay!

Is it saved? 

**Yeojinnie** **♡**

Okay i saved it as

Yerimmie ♡

That okay?

**Yerimmie ♡**

Yup! I saved yours as Yeojinnie **♡**

 **Yeojinnie** **♡**

Omg cute i'm matching with my gf

I can call you that right?

Even if it’s just pretend

lol

**Yerimmie ♡**

Yeah ofc! We need to get in character after all haha

That’s right, Yeojin reminded herself, get in character. This was all pretend. No need to go falling in love or anything drastic like that. Not that she would. Yerim was just a friend. A friend. Yeojin wasn’t going to lie, having a friend was nice. She had never really had a proper one since she came out in middle school, unless you counted Haseul, but Haseul was more like a sister who took Yeojin under her wing when she just came out. Her and Vivi decided to basically adopt her when she came out. 

They were literally the perfect couple. Maybe one day Yeojin would have what they have, at least she certainly hoped so. And she had a friend now, that was a step in the right direction! A friend who also likes girls, a small part of Yeojin reminded her. But they weren’t like that, so Yeojin should stop thinking about it, because she’d only get hurt in the end. Yeojin forced herself to think about something else, for the mean time at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one! It's over a 1000 words so it took a little longer than usual to write but I'm really happy with it! Hopefully you guys like it too! What did you think of the texting layout? :) What do you guys think will happen next? Don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos, they make my day!! Thank you so much for all the kudos already! < 3 I love you guys!


End file.
